To Marry or Nott
by maggy black
Summary: Former Slytherin, Thoeodore Nott, is getting to former Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, but when thoughts of his ex-girlfriend get in the way, as well as his Dark Lord loving, muggle hating family, Theodore starts to question if this whole wedding is too good to be true.


**A/N: Playing with characters we know next to nothing about.**

**Disclaimer: These characters I refer to as well as the world they live in, belongs to J.K. Rowling, to whom I am very thankful for building us this creative playhouse. **

Theodore Nott sighed as the clock struck 2 AM. He couldn't sleep. He was so used to having her beside him, but as per muggle tradition, he was not to see her before her wedding. He wasn't sure he liked that tradition, he needed to have her with him right now. Marrying Lisa was the right thing, he was certain, especially seeing as he couldn't even go one night without her. However, he couldn't help looking back on the first time he thought he'd found the person he wanted a forever with. And with these forbidden thoughts he finally drifted off to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Theodore woke with a jolt. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" he came running out of the bedroom, yelling at whoever was responsible for making that awful noise, running head first into Silvia, Lisa's sister who was staying the night in their flat with her boyfriend as Lisa was sleeping in their bed and Neville and Lisa had a spare room.

She stifled her giggle and silenced the spell she set on her wand to wake them up. She gestured him into their room where Marcus was already up and dressed and packing up clothes.

"Morning, Theodore!" she chimed to him, a large smile stretched about on her face as she picked up her comb and began running it through her hair.

"Morning," he responded, now groggy once the shock of the alarm on the wand wore off.

"So, are you ready?"

"For wha...aa...aat?" he asked through a big yawn.

"You okay mate?" Marcus asked, "you look awful. Pre-wedding jitters or what?"

"No no, I just couldn't sleep last night without Lisa, that's all," Theodore explained, rubbing his eyes wondering if he really looked _that _awful.

"Awwwww, that's _SO _cute!" Sylvie shrieked turning to look at me. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she too took a good look at my face, I was now standing beside her and I looked in the mirror too. I did look nasty, great big dark circles under my eyes.

"No matter. Here," she pulled out her wand, "_absentis atrumorbis, _it was in a beauty magazine last week."

"Um, thanks."

"Now go wash up, we're going out for brunch with my Mom and Dad."

It took Theodore all of ten minutes to be completely ready and spent the rest of the time in the living room waiting for Sylvie to finish getting ready.

"You know, were going for brunch, not the wedding, right?" Marcus teased, as he too was ready and waiting for her.

Theodore continued to sit there and think about the dreams he had last night, but thinking of them made him feel an immense pang of guilt in the bottom of his stomach. He knew he had no control over his dreams, but at the same time, he knew it couldn't be a good sign to be dreaming about an ex-girlfriend the night before his wedding. He, also, was the one who was consciously thinking about her while lying in bed. _Another pang of guilt. _And yet, his thoughts once again roamed to her.

_He sat next to the crackling fire in his warm living room, as the weather did not welcome him to step outside in the cold rainy day, so he contented himself to look out the window which looked right out into the street. Theodore looked to the bench and there, Heath Hawley, a rugged man with sandy hair looking close to his thirties, sat and watched his friends with a blank face that revealed none of his emotions on the topic at hand. It was quite clear that they were, again, discussing his upcoming trial as the redhead and the brunette were clearly on the opposite side as the older man with black hair specked with grey, and as usual, Heath appeared neutral, though it was impossible for him to actually be. The black haired man was yelling now. The brunette stormed off and up the stone steps to the attached housing unit where they lived, only not up her own steps. He heard a knock on the door and answered it at once. It was Veronica. Normally, they wouldn't have chosen to meet in his home, the traditional meeting place was an empty bench on the cobblestone street, but their conversation was of a more…sensitive nature and required the utmost privacy, less certain unsavory characters become privy to their discussions. It was almost certain now that her Uncle Heath was going to Azkaban and she needed a place to stay. Veronica, as always, was the first to voice her thoughts._

"_I really think us living together would be good for the both of us." Theodore frowned at her words, but against his better judgment her took her in, and landed himself heartbroken within the year. _

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Sylvie emerged from her bedroom looking a little too dressed up for Judy's Breakfast Nook, and pulling him out of his thoughts of the day Veronica came to stay with him. He instead thought about the morning he went to Susan's breakfast nook and ran into Lisa for the first time since Hogwarts. He hoped that enough pleasant thoughts about Lisa would driver Veronica from his mind, though having thoughts about his ex-girlfriend on his wedding day was not the only thing that worried him about the wedding.

It began as whispers throughout the Ministry of Magic—_Salazar Slytherin is returning to England_, but only few knew what it was about, and Theodore Nott was not one of them. He knew his family was excited about it, whether or not they knew the full meaning, they figured it had to be good if it involved Salazar Slytherin. This excitement was part of the reason he didn't want to invite his family to the wedding. While his mother died when he was a child and his father was in Azakaban (probably dead by now too) he still had plenty of Aunts and Uncles and the like, expecting to be included in the wedding. The Turpin family were not Voldemort supporters, nor were any of them in Slytherin house, and he was pretty sure that hearing any whispers like that would scare them, not excitement, and it was unfortunate that keeping the bride's family from conversing with his, was just not an option. Theodore feared a disaster.

He had heard the Turpin family talk about Voldemort before though, and while they were not part of the Order of the Phoenix or anything like that, they certainly despised him. Though they weren't lovers of that old fool Dumbledore either, in fact they partially blamed him for the rise of Voldemort. Lisa was the only one of the family, that he had ever heard disagree, she would say things like, "How could he guess, though, a boy from a Muggle orphanage could, having sprung from nowhere, be that devastatingly clever?

Theodore's family conversations about Voldemort went quite differently. "How handsome he was," he had heard his grandmother say.

"Handsomer than Caractacus?" her sister would ask, in honour of her his grandmother's late husband.

"No, no of course not," she would reassure her. This was just a small insight on how his family felt about Voldemort. The year he returned was an exciting year for them. His father was so busy off doing the Dark Lord's bidding that he couldn't even manage to get him to school on time. On September the twelfth, his father escorted him to the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with some sob story about his niece, Theodore's cousin, having some terrible fatal illness. \

They had arrived at the breakfast nook and were now surrounded by Lisa's family. Theodore felt his stomach twist and churn and the thought of Lisa, now currently with his family. He started to panic. Should he go intervene? Should he really be trusting his family with his wife-to-be?

"Good morning Theodore!" he heard Lisa's mother exclaim, enveloping him in a warm hug. She was so nice. He exchanged greetings with a few more of Lisa's relatives before taking a seat.

"So, the big day…" one of her Aunts nudged with anticipation, "how did you sleep?"

"I..uhh… well, I've had better you know…" Thoedore stumbled over his words, he was trying to keep the mood light and positive without flat out lying. He was wondering if he would be better off and get the same gushing reaction if he told them what he had told Sylvie this morning or if it would just be awkward and tacky to talk about sleeping with their daughter/niece. Luckily he was saved of having to say anymore by Sylvie herself.

"SO! Aunt Nona, you read this week's edition of Witch Weekly yet? Some great stuff in there, spells to make bras more comfortable and cool tips like that!" she exclaimed loudly, catching Thoedore's discomfort.

"Slyvie, no Witch Weekly talk at the breakfast table." Her Dad scolded turning pink in the cheeks.

"But why father?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings, at the table full of men and acting all innocent. Besides Sylvie herself, her mother and Aunt were the only two women at the table set for fourteen. He just rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering the question he knew she knew the answer to. At this point the waitress showed up to take their order and to bring a refill of the water jug and a plate of complementary toast. Muggle restaurants are so weird, he found himself thinking, Theodore was used to the waitresses casting _Aguamenti _over their shoulder in passingwhenever they noticed an empty water jug.

"At least this one over here," he gestured to Theodore, "isn't the one making inappropriate table talk, some of those other boys little Lisa has managed to find…" a dark look came over his face, he looked a little disgusted. What had her previous boyfriends been like? While the family in front of him continued to chat Theodore took a moment to think about this. He had just realised now, that over the years while him and Lisa had talked about everything under the sun, that this was one topic that had barely been touched. It can't have helped that Theodore tried to avoid the subject a little to avoid having to talk about Veronica.

_Veronica_

There it was again, that name had to stop popping up. He felt his stomach lurch. He suddenly stopped his ravenous endeavour into his pile of toast. While he had been pondering the unexplored subject between him and Lisa the waitress had arrived and began placing their meals in front of them. His skillet looked fantastic, it was too bad he had just started feeling queasy and wasn't sure if his stomach could handle it.

"What's the matter son? Pre-wedding jitters?" her father asked him, noticing him stirring his food around with his fork without really eating any.

"No! No, no, no," he didn't want her father to think he was getting cold feet about this, "skillet's just really hot." He had been so relieved when he had given him his blessing in the first place. Theodore had been feeling pretty doubtful when he came to ask him. His blessing really was a testament to how good of people Lisa and her family were. Even with his family's unseemly death eater activity and their support of Voldemort, they still gave Thoedore a chance and gave him the benefit of the doubt that he was different. And it was true, he was, and was also therefore very grateful for the way he was welcomed so quickly. These thoughts helped to warm him quite a bit and he could feel his stomach beginning to ease as he dug into his food. Lisa was the best thing that ever happened to him, fresh start. There was no way he was getting cold feet, was he?

**A/N: Hope you liked it, glad you read it, now please review! : ) I've got lots of stories just waiting to be updated, but I am refusing to unless I get at least 1 review (as nice as they are, story alerts and faves not counting :P) **

**P.S. I also, noticed in the middle of writing this that Marcus Belby is portrayed very different between the book and the movie, mainly his siz,e he is actually skinny, not fat. Please feel free to point out any mistakes like that, though there shouldn't be any as I check Harry Potter wiki fairly often to confirm stuff. It's almost a requirement when writing about minor characters like these. **


End file.
